Musim Gugur di Konoha
by White Azalea
Summary: #12GaaInoFics 2018 [2] Udara musim gugur saat itu, tidak lagi membuat Gaara kedinginan karena hatinya kini menghangat. Musim gugur kali itu, Ino berbahagia karena kini ada seseorang yang akan terus ia tunggu kedatangannya.


Musim gugur di Konoha sukses membuat penduduknya tidak ingin melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah karena udara dingin yang berembus begitu menusuk kulit. Sehingga mau tak mau, siapapun yang akan keluar dari peraduannya harus memakai mantel tebal agar tidak terserang flu. Tidak terkecuali Gaara yang terpaksa menghabiskan waktu selama musim gugurnya di sana karena harus mengurusi beberapa berkas agar dapat melanjutkan kembali studi strata dua di kota kelahirannya, Suna setelah sekian lama melakukan riset untuk tugas akhir strata satunya di Konoha.

.

 **#12GaaInoFics 2018 [2]**

 **Musim Gugur di Konoha**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Pemuda berambut semerah bata itu merapatkan mantelnya. Gaara bukanlah orang yang tahan terhadap suhu dingin, karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca panas yang membakar ketika musim kemarau dan cuaca yang hangat meski sedang dilanda musim penghujan di Suna, karena Suna beriklim tropis. Musim gugur dan salju di Konoha merupakan saat-saat terberatnya selama melakukan riset untuk tugas akhirnya.

Ia bisa saja melakukan riset di tempat lain, kalau saja tidak bertemu dengan gadis yang sempat menarik perhatiannya kala berkunjung ke universitasnya di Suna. Karena gadis itulah, ia mati-matian hijrah sementara ke Konoha demi menyelesaikan studi karena yang ia tahu, gadis itu berasal dari Konoha dan berada di pusat riset dan pengembangan teknologi yang selalu dikunjunginya selama melakukan kegiatan risetnya.

Gaara sungguhlah polos. Ia baru merasakan ketertarikan kepada seorang gadis sekali seumur hidupnya karena yang selama ini ia pikirkan hanyalah keluarga, perusahaan keluarganya, dan studi yang tengah ditempuhnya. Gaara merupakan pemuda _workaholic_ dan tidak pernah peka akan afeksi yang diberikan oleh rekan kerja di perusahaan keluarganya maupun di tempatnya menimba ilmu. Baginya, fokus dalam melakukan setiap kegiatannya adalah suatu hal yang penting karena ia satu-satunya yang dapat diandalkan untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan milik keluarganya itu.

Meski memiliki dua orang kakak, saudara-saudari kandungnya itu memilih karier lain ketimbang meneruskan usaha keluarga. Tidak seperti Gaara yang penurut.

Namun keajaiban terjadi saat bertemu gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu. Kebetulan Gaara merupakan perwakilan universitasnya yang bertugas memberikan pengarahan selama kegiatan kunjungan Universitas Konoha ke Universitas Suna berlangsung. Netra giok-nya otomatis terkunci saat pertama kali menatap Ino kala itu.

Ino yang merasa diperhatikan saat kegiatan kunjungan terkaget saat Gaara memerhatikannya. Gaara langsung salah tingkah mendapati Ino berjalan menuju ke arahnya saat waktu istirahat kunjungan universitas berlangsung, dan dengan berani mengajak Gaara berbincang.

"Halo, anda yang tadi memberikan sambutan sebagai ketua perwakilan universitas ya? Perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino." Gadis pirang jelita itu mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut dengan segera oleg Gaara.

"Ah, aku Gaara. Cukup panggil aku Gaara."

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Ino."Ino tersenyum, lantas membuat jantung Gaara berdebar kencang seketika.

Ino menelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum melihat tingkah Gaara yang kikuk. Baginya, Gaara terlihat manis.

Gaara yang selama ini tidak merasa kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan orang lain terutama pada klien perusahaan ataupun rekan studinya, langsung kehilanga kata-kata.

"Kau dari jurusan apa?" Ino memulai percakapan.

"Bioteknologi." Jawab Gaara singkat sembari mengatur debaran di dadanya. Gaara menempuh studinya di jurusan itu demi dpat mengembangkan usaha keluarganya yang selama ini bergerak di bidang pangan dan pelestarian tumbuhan.

"Wow, aku juga jurusan bioteknologi! Kalau begitu konsentrasi studi kita sama!" Ujar Ino.

Percakapan mereka berlangsung cukup lama hingga waktu istirahat usai dan mereka perlu melanjutkan kegiatan kunjungan universitas mereka. Gaara merasa nyaman selama berbicara dengan Ino, karena ia merasa Ino mengerti dirinya yang saat itu kesulitan menghadapi sang gadis. Sedangkan Ino pribadi tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Gaara yang terlihat kaku saat itu.

Saat kunjungan universitas berada di penghujung acara, Gaara memberanikan diri bertukar kontak dengan Ino, dan gadis itu dengan senang hati memberikan kontaknya. Hal itulah yang membuat keduanya _keep in touch_ meski terpisah, dan lantas membuat Gaara semakin ingin bertemu Ino secara langsung dibanding melalui media sosial.

Ino sempat tidak menyangka, Gaara yang kaku saat berhadapan dengannya waktu itu ternyata berbeda saat berkontak dengannya melalui media sosial. Gaara di media sosial lebih menyenangkan dan tidak kaku tentunya. Semakin sering keduanya bertukar kabar dan cerita, semakin kuat keinginan Gaara untuk menemui Ino dan akhirnya memutuskan menyelesaikan riset untuk tugas akhir strata satunya di Konoha.

Selama melakukan riset di Konoha, tidak jarang keduanya bertemu meski hanya sekadar bertukar cerita di kedai kopi, menonton bioskop, belajar bersama, ataupun berjalan-jalan di taman Konoha pada sore hari.

Namun tidak disangka, hari demi hari terasa begitu cepat dilalui Gaara dan Ino. Tugas akhir Gaara telah selesai dan ia harus segera kembali ke Suna untuk menerima surat kelulusan, melanjutkan strata duanya, dan juga kembali mengurus perusahaan keluarganya.

Gaara menghela napas, kala memikirkan beratnya ia meninggalkan Konoha. Meninggalkan Ino tepatnya.

Ia kini berjalan menuju apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari pusat penelitian dan pengembangan teknologi tempatnya menyelesaikan tugas akhir. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan, bagaimana hari-harinya jika tanpa Ino di Suna.

Baru saja ia memikirkan Ino, gadis yang dipikirkannya malah melintas di sebelahnya saat itu.

"Eh, Gaara! Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Ino dengan ceria.

Gaara mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul, "iya. Kau?"

"Aku baru saja belanja bulanan, ini!" Ino menunjukan dua keresek besar berisikan barang belanjaan yang dijinjingnya.

Gaara mengerutkan kening saat Ino bersin seusai memamerkan barang belanjaannya.

"Aduh, cuaca saat ini benar-benar dingin ya!" Gadis pirang itu terkekeh. Gaara meraih syal tebal yang sedari tadi menghangatkan lehernya dan melilitkannya pada leher Ino yang terekspos, lalu merebut keresek belanjaan dari tangan Ino dan mulai menjinjingnya.

"Eh kenapa?" Ino heran, "nanti kau sakit, Gaara! Belanjaanku juga banyak, biar aku yang bawa!" Ino berusaha melepaskan syal milik Gaara di lehernya.

"Jangan, biar aku saja. Kau tadi terkena gejala flu. Pakailah syal itu. Lagipula menjinjing belanjaan yang berat ini adalah tugas laki-laki." Jawab Gaara, "biar aku antarkan kau ke apartemenmu."

"Tapi apartemenmu kan beda arah denganku."

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Ayo!" Ajak Gaara yang melangkah terlebih dahulu dari Ino menuju apartemennya.

Ino tersenyum mendengar perkataan pemuda yang selama ini dikaguminya itu, "terimakasih, Gaara."

Selama perjalan menuju apartemen Ino, mereka terus berbincang dan Gaara pun menceritakan tentang waktu keberangkatannya kembali ke Suna pada Ino.

"Yah, tidak ada kau di sini jadi tidak asik!" Ino menggembungkan pipinya, Gaara terkekeh pelan. Langkah keduanya terhenti saat sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen milik Ino.

Gadis itu segera memersilahkan Gaara masuk, dan pemuda itu meletakan keresek belanjaan Ino di meja dapur.

"Mau kubuatkan sup dan coklat hangat?" Tawar Ino pada Gaara yang ditolak dengan halus oleh pemuda itu karena ia harus segera pergi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus segera kembali ke apartemenku dan berbenah."

"Huh, aku jadi sedih.." Ucap Ino tidak rela.

Gaara menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Ino, "aku janji nanti akan menemuimu lagi ke Konoha. Lagipula kita kan masih bisa berbicara melalui aplikasi _chat,_ bukan?"

"Iya sih, tapi lebih seru bertemu denganmu langsung."

Gaara tersenyum, "tunggu aku di Konoha sampai aku kembali ya!" Ia melabuhkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Ino dan beranjak menuju pintu apartemen. "Aku pamit pulang dulu, ya! Sampai jumpa."

Ino terbelalak saat Gaara mencium dahinya sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya di sana. Wajahnya memerah serupa tomat saat itu. "D-dia menciumku!"

Gaara mengusap wajahnya yang saat itu bersemu merah seraya terus berjalan menuju apartemennya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa senekad itu mencium dahi Ino. Dadanya berdebar tidak keruan.

Sementara Ino yang sempat mematung dan menyadari bahwa syal Gaara masih ada padanya, bergegas menyusul Gaara.

"Gaara! Ini.. kau melupakan syalmu!" Ino berhasil mengejar Gaara yang masih dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya dan menyerahkan benda itu.

Gaara terdiam sesaat lantas meminta maaf, "maaf untuk yang tadi.."

"Hah?"

"Ciuman itu—"

Bukannya menerima syal yang disodorkan Ino, Gaara justeru teringat akan aksi nekadnya tadi. Wajah Gaara memanas. Ino terkekeh, "astaga, tidak apa kok! Terimakasih loh." Ino turut bersemu merah, lalu berjinjit mencium pipi putih Gaara.

Gaara terkesima.

"Balasan ciuman yang tadi. Jadi kita impas ya!" Ino mengerlingkan matanya, sementara Gaara tidak mampu berkata.

"Ini syal mu," tangan Gaara diraih Ino dan gadis itu meletakan syal itu di atasnya.

"T-tidak udah dikembalikan! Untukmu saja!" Ujar Gaara.

"Eh? Untukku?"

"Iya, siapa tahu kau kangen padaku."

Ino terkekeh, "sekali lagi terimakasih ya! Aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kau kembali ke Konoha! Sampai jumpa!" Gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Gaara dengan langkah riang menuju apartemennya.

Sementara Gaara melihat Ino yang kian menjauh dari tempatnya berada seraya tersenyum. "Sekarang ia akan menungguku kembali kemari." Ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya. Kini Gaara berharap dengan adanya syal itu pada gadis pujaannya, gadis itu akan tahu sehangat apa seharusnya ia memeluknya.

Udara musim gugur saat itu, tidak lagi membuat Gaara kedinginan karena hatinya kini menghangat. Musim gugur kali itu, Ino berbahagia karena kini ada seseorang yang akan terus ia tunggu kedatangannya.

 **FIN**


End file.
